Gundanium Underpants - The "Burned" Edition
by Underlord Backlash
Summary: I ran Gundanium Underpants through "The Burn Maker" at TheSpark.com and here's what came out. EXTREMELY ROUGH LANGUAGE AND NOT FOR KIDS!!


"BURNED" GUNDANIUM UNDERPANTS

**"BURNED" GUNDANIUM UNDERPANTS**

"Underpants"ed by Underlord Backlash and some others

Made completely revolting by The Burn Maker at http://toy.thespark.com/burn/

1. Heero:"I'll eliminate all underpants."*

2.Lady Une:"We won't be needing underpants any further."

3.Rashid:"There will be a day when the fucking underpants will save us all."*

4.Relena:"All of you and your jive are goddamn mistaken, and the fucking underpants will soon come to rectify your sorry mistakes."

5.Zechs:"Those Gundam pilots are desperate, them shitheads'll battle even if that shit means forfeiting their own underpants."

6.Heero:"Underpants, accepted."

7.Duo:"How in the hell's this bullshit for some underpants maneuvering?"

8.Duo:"So god-damn as long as this bullshit peace continues, there's no motherfucking need for underpants."

9.Duo:"So god-damn Wufei didn't bring that bastard's after all"Quatre:"No motherfucking, he didn't; Heero and Trowa sent their underpants to my stupid ass right away."*

10.Preventer Ann:"One year ago, people did not have the fucking peace of mind to destroy underpants."

11.Noin:"The fucking Preventers only put out fires, these underpants don't suit us."

12.Dekim Barton:"There's nothing fucked-up with wishing for underpants, but the fucking question is, 'Is humanity ready for that shit?'"

13.Mariameia:"My fucking father entrusted my stupid ass with these Christmas underpants, I've got to deliver them shits to the fucking people."

14.Duo:"Anything at all, for the fucking underpants you LOVE"*

15.Dekim:"UNDERPANTS! The fucking time has come!"**

16.Dekim:"And we shall be the fucking symbol of underpants for the fucking people!"

17.Zechs:"If I may suggest, I'd like the fucking name 'Underpants'"**********^_^

18.Heero:"I've been underpants ever since the fucking day I was born."

19.Doctor J:"But do you and your hemorrhoids really believe Heero Yuy would be pleased if we buried that bastard's underpants?"

20.Duo:"P.S. I should crack your porkhole.Don't blame us if them dickheads run out of underpants."

21.Duo:"Out of my shitty underpants!"**

22.Abdul:"Yeah, we wouldn't want to fuckin' return only to find out there's no motherfucking more underpants!"

23.Duo:"Eat a dick, I know this bullshit; I know this bullshit style of underpants!"*

24.Wufei:"I'll gladly accept your sorry underpants!"***

25.Treize:"He got out of the fucking underpants to fight my stupid ass, and I respect that."

26.Relena:"Heero is he a goddamn little underpants?"

27.Quatre:"We can't avoid some underpants."

28.Abdul:"Please!Take underpants with you, Master Quatre!"

29.Trowa:"Operation Underpants, that piece of shit's fuckin' what them horse lips called the fucking Gundams' descent to fuckin' Earth."

30.Duo:"I'm not about to have my shit-ass underpants here used as a goddamn tool for massacre."

31.Duo:"If that shit meant peace for this bullshit colony, I'd be the fucking God of Underpants anyday."***

32.Duo:"THE GOD OF UNDERPANTS IS BACK FROM HELL!"********

33.Trowa:"I have no motherfucking underpants"

34.Trowa:"I was feeling insecure without underpants, I wouldn't mind taking that bastard's"*

35.Noin:"Sally, were you able to fuckin' confirm any piece of shit new types of underpants in the fucking last battle?"

36.Quatre:"Take care all fuckheads; say 'dear scabby' to the fucking Goddess of Underpants!"

37.Zechs:"I guess there still is a place for people who just can't get used to underpants."

38.Zechs:"I find I cannot sleep in my cockgobbling underpants, while Treize's spirit is still roaming among us."***

39.Dekim:"If you and your sluts continue to fuckin' insist on getting in our underpants, we will drop X-18999 onto Earth!"****

40.Wufei:"Now then, piece of shit, Earth, show my stupid ass your sorry true idea of underpants."

41.Duo:"I'll give you and your monkey my bloody worst underpants."*

42.Wufei:"And I will become underpants itself to fuckin' find out!"

43.Sally:"You were kind enough to leave my stupid ass plenty of GOOD underpants."

44.Heero:"The fucking more you and your jive fight, the fucking more sacrificed for underpants becomes a motherfucking waste!You must have realized that!"

45.Wufei:"So god-damn are you saying that soldiers who know nothing but how in the hell to fight get underpants?!"

46.Wufei:"I'm fighting on behalf of all underpants, including you!"

47.Noin:"Who are you and your hand-job waiting for?"Zechs:"For those who hope for underpants"**

48.Noin:"Zechs, I told you and your hemorrhoids a year ago that I'll never leave your sorry underpants."*(get your sorry minds out of the fucking gutter, buncha perverts)

49.Duo:"Let's only take the fucking underpants, and war itself, along with us to Hell!"

50.Wufei:"This bullshit Treize, is my motherfucking underpants."

51.Heero:"I'll relieve you of your sorry underpants."*

52.Duo:"Underpants are shits other people give you and your jive, there's no motherfucking point wasting time worrying; the fucking important shit's that we have a motherfucking place to call home."

53.(Contributed by Amalia R.James)Otto:"LONG LIVE KING UNDERPANTS!"

54.(Contributed by SilverStargazer)Relena:"UUUUNDEEEEERRRPAAAANTS!I am right over here, so god-damn come and kill my stupid ass!"

55.Wufei:"Those who have no motherfucking underpants do not have the fucking right to fight."

56.Relena:"But how in the hell can fighting lead to fuckin' underpants?"Doctor J:"That shit leads directly to underpants."***

57.Trowa:"Beast only bear their fangs at enemies, them horse lips're true to their underpants."

58.Catherine:"Mysterious underpants"*

59.Heero:"Change in orders. That craft is carrying OZ underpants."

60.Sally:"Right now, healing your sorry heart is more important that my molested underpants."

61.Duo:"The fucking worst mechanics in the fucking world couldn't repair a suit without underpants, not like you and your sluts and your sorry leg."*

62.Zechs:"Father, my oozing underpants are too ass-grabbing stained with blood(^_^''); I'm completely unfit to fuckin' lead the fucking Peacecraft monarchy."*******

63.Trowa:"If you and your hemorrhoids must call my stupid ass something, just call my stupid ass 'underpants.'"

64.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Quatre: "Did you and your sluts hear fuckin' what I said? SHIT- That's the goddamn answer for you.- Shit on a stick. Don't get any closer to fuckin' my fucking underpants!"Trowa: "Quatre, fuckin' what's wrong? That's the fucking question. These aren't the fucking underpants I know"

65.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Mariemeia: "Underpants are much like an endless waltz..."[Addendum by qwaz:a triple measure of boxers, briefs, and thongs.]

66.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Heero: "Fuckin' what's the fucking matter Quatre? Yield to my inquiries. Not a fuckin' underpants person?"

67.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Quatre: "Are underpants needed in a goddamn war?"Heero: "Not during the fucking fighting but that bastard is for the fucking rest of the fucking time"

68.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Relena's Friends: "Come on Relena, show us your incredibly sorry underpants!"

69.(Contributed by Sylver Secret) Heero:"My molested underpants are cheap."

70.(Contributed by The fucking Optimistic God of Death) Professor G:"Duo, Deathscythe is an excellent piece of underpants, try to fuckin' come up with something better to do with that shit than destroy that bastard."

71.(Contributed by Saiyan Witch Cat) Duo: "Anyone who sees my stupid ass has got a date with that bastard's underpants."

72.(Contributed by Saiyan Witch Cat) Duo: "Well, looks like you and your hemorrhoids're the fucking underpants here!"

73.(Contributed by Heero Fooie, corrected by my stupid ass)Heero:"Judging by its speed, there's probably three underpants on board."

74.Duo:"Eat a dick lady!I just saved your sorry underpants!"

75.Duo:"He knows Gundanium's impact tolerance, which means--He's the fucking mobile suit's underpants!"

76.Duo:"This bullshit is Duo here, I've destroyed the fucking main underpants.Now I just have to fuckin' slice my fucking way outta this bullshit battle!"

77.Trowa:"Now that you've seen my stupid ass, I can't let you live.My stinky secret mission was to fuckin' destroy only the fucking underpants, now I'll destroy every lame thing!"

78.Trowa:"This bullshit is battle 001, pilot's name'Underpants', for the fucking record."*

79.Toonami Narrator:"Battles are waged with underpants, the fucking key to fuckin' military dominance."*

80.Toonami Narrator:"The only fucking hope for the fucking colonies: five elite soldiers and their legendary mobile suits, known as. You are a cream-filled reamed shitbag. Underpants."**

81.Toonami Narrator:"Now, these pilots will shake the fucking underpants of the fucking alliance, and change the fucking course of hisstory."

82.Wufei:"You saw I was underpants and you underestimated my stupid ass."

83.Quatre:"You and your hemorrhoids shouldn't be underpants at all!"

84.Aries pilot killed by Quatre:"Come get my stupid ass, you and your hand-job underpaaaaaaants!!"

85.Heero:"Say 'underpants'."

86.Heero:"WHAT'S WRONG WITH UNDERPANTS?!"

87.Some soldier fucking bastard:"Get all underpants ready for combat!"

88.Narrator:"However, the fucking United Earthsphere Alliance gains great military powers, and soon seizes control of one colony after another; in the fucking name of justice, and underpants."

89.Some satellite fucking bastard:"Moving underpants confirmed, at La Grange point AX--"

90.Some other satellite fucking bastard:"Zechs is in the fucking underpants, let that piece of shit know fuckin' what we've found."

91.Zechs:"I told you, I am a goddamn true underpants." 1/2*

92.Flight attendant:"Minister Dorlain, the fucking shuttle will soon enter the fucking atmosphere. Fact: I should slam your neck.Please remember to fasten your sorry underpants, and remain seated."

93.Minister Dorlain:"I'm sorry, but my dirty underpants keep getting in the fucking way."*

94.Heero:(sounding like he's about to fuckin' cry)"I'm finally here, I made that piece of shit to the fucking underpants."

95.Zechs:"No motherfucking, no motherfucking underpants for that piece of shit."***

96.Zechs:"Besides, if that bastard's underpants he wants, I should at least give that bastard my fucking goddamn worst."**

97.Zechs:"He blew away two underpants with just one shot, not too fucking shabby."

98.Zechs:"That reckless pilot won't have underpants."

99.Zechs:"There's no motherfucking bright future for soldiers scurrying for their underpants."*

100.Relena:"I'd better get underpants!"

101.Zechs:"We were up against a fuckin' mobile suit made of underpants."*

102.Treize:Can't imagine otherwise, the fucking Alliance's underpants is far from sufficient."

103.Treize:"Valuable combat resources? That's the fucking question.Are you talking about our soldiers, or are you talking about underpants?"*

104.Treize:"The fucking Alliance military is getting too piece of shit complacent during this bullshit time of underpants."

105.Quatre:"Give up your sorry underpants and surrender, and I'll spare your sorry lives."***

106.Wufei:"My dirty name's Underpants, I'm not hiding anywhere."

107.One of Relena's friends:"That stupid bastard doesn't need any underpants."

108.Relena:"Fuckin' what kind of underpants is he?"

109.Some fellated bastard:"Eat a dick Heero, I hear you ripped up Relena's underpants yesterday."******


End file.
